Tony Gets Distracted
by Allie Kreek
Summary: A few little stories involving Tony and visions of Kate. Has some Ziva in the stories. There is no time line to these stories. TATE, TIVA
1. Chapter 1

There was no denying that Tony DiNozzo was a happy man. It had been two hours since Gibbs and McGee had left the crumbling apartment with a quick report on the situation to him and Ziva David. Tony sat smiling to himself as he reached for the binoculars. "Hey Ziva..." He whispered softly. A short succession of loud snores told him she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he watched her move about in the sleeping bag. He had no intention of waking her unless it was necessary. Stakeouts with Ziva gave him a unique opportunity to see her when she was a little more vulnerable then usual, she could not keep the tough MOSSAD act going all them time. He noticed she was smiling in her sleep. She was happy so he was happy. Tony knew he cared for Ziva more then he should but he would never act on it. Tony checked his watch. _02.32 _He noted that there had been no unusual activity. He relaxed back into his chair. His mind wandered.

"I've got to admit Tony she is impressive." The familiar voice whispered into his mind. "I like her. Especially when she shouts at you."

Tony's eyebrow arched, "You two are like peas in a pod."

"I can live with that." The image of Kate Todd smiled at Tony. "You know we've got to stop meeting like this."

"I know." Tony's voice was sad. "It's always nice to see you though."

Kate smiled as she leant against the window ledge. "You know you've almost gone two minutes without a movie reference."

"I've got plenty of them. _Just Like Heaven_, Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo. He sees her spirit and they fall in love..."

Kate cut in, "Tony, she wasn't dead in that."

"_Ghost_! Patrick Swayze returns to help Demi Moore..."

"But he had to use Whoopi Goldberg to talk to Demi Moore."

Tony thought for a second, his mind racing through his movie knowledge. "I got it!" He exclaimed, excitedly. "_Truly, Madly, Deeply_. Juliet Stevenson starts seeing her dead boyfriend, Alan Rickman."

Kate chuckled, "I'll give you that one."

Tony smiled triumphantly. "So what can I help you with Kate?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd drop by and see how my favourite NCIS agent is doing." Tony had always loved Kate when she was in a playful mood. "How are you doing Tony?" She asked adding as much drama as possible to the question.

"I'm good. I'm alive unlike other present company."

"Smooth." Kate giggled.

"I miss you. A lot." Tony's heartached a little. "I'm glad you're here though." There was a comfortable silence.

"Tony, what do you think Ducky would make of these little chats of ours?"

"He'd be jealous that I can spend more time with you. I also think he'd think I'm nuts and have me sent away, far away." Tony smiled to himself.

"He should have done that long ago. Tony, tell me about Ziva."

Tony sat up straight in this chair. "What do you want to know? She is a lot like you. She has the same kickass attitude. Doesn't take any crap off of anyone."

"Especially you."

"Especially me. She can be mean as hell and sweet as pie. She is loyal and honest. She is hot! She scares the hell out of me." Tony was smiling again. He really cared for Ziva. He had cared for Kate as well but Ari had ended any life they might have had together. "She is perfect."

"You know you could have a life with her if you let yourself." Kate's face was serious. "You have to stop being so frightened. You know she loves you."

"I guess. It's just so hard. I lost you and that hurt. I don't think I could lose her. It would kill me."

Kate smiled, "Tony you don't really have her at the moment. You are going to miss out on so much if you don't do something. You could find yourself in a situation where you're regretting not having more."

Tony nodded. He had missed out on so much with Kate and he regretted that. "I'll tell her."

"Promise?" Kate asked.

"Tony are you ok?" The soft voice of Ziva drifted into his mind. He looked over at her sitting up in the sleeping bag with her hair all messed up. Her eyes were heavy with sleep.

"I'm fine Ziva. Just got a little distracted." He stood up and stretched as Ziva lay back down. She was still watching him as he turned around to face her. His face held a strange expression. He walked over to her and crouched by her. "Ziva I am fine. Better than ever. It's your watch in an hour so get some sleep." He leaned close and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep!" He commanded. He watched as she closed her eyes and smiled happily to herself.

Tony moved back over to his seat and checked his watch. _2.35. _This time he noticed the date. It had been two years since Kate's death. He could feel that she was gone for good but he knew as he looked over at Ziva that everything was going to be ok. He noted that there had been no unusual activity. Tony DiNozzo was a happy man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **They're not mine and if they were I wouldn't share. Luckily they're not mine so I'm sharing. **

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't going to write another piece but this popped into my small mind and I had to remove it before it stopped my brain processing vital functions. It's a little different from the first piece but I hope you like it. Interpret how you will. **

Tony DiNozzo arrived home after what was arguably one of the worst weeks of his life. In the last few days he had been accused of murder by the FBI but worst of all he had to face Jean Benoit, the woman whose heart he had broken. Tony turned on the two lamps in his sitting room welcoming the warm, yellow glow that contrasted so sharply with the uninviting, cold, bright lights of NCIS Headquarters. He pulled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and headed to the kitchen to grab a beer before falling comfortably into the sofa. He struggled momentarily to pull the TV remote out from between the cushions that he was sitting on. He turned the TV on but did not really pay attention, he drew great comfort from the noise even if he was not listening.

"You ok Tony?" The familiar voice of Kate Todd asked softly. He looked at her face and thought how pleased he was to see her.

Tony took a drink of his beer. "I'm fine." He said weakly.

Her face was serious, "Don't lie to me Tony, I know you too well. Come on, spill. Did you have a bad day?" She was not going to let this go.

"The worst." Tony closed his eyes and leaned back further into the cushions of his sofa. "Kind of like Harrison Ford in _The Fugitive_."

Kate grinned. "You killed your wife? Tony, I didn't even know you were married." Tony gave her a look that told her he was not in the mood for joking. She looked sufficiently guilty. "So what has been happening in the world that is so bad DiNozzo would be watching a useless shopping channel?"

"Maybe I like a good deal."

Kate was back to serious. "Or maybe you're avoiding the question. Tell me."

Tony sighed heavily in defeat and began, "A few months back Director Shepherd asked me to," He took a moment to think of the best way to say this, "_involve_ myself with a woman called Jean Benoit so that we could get more information on her father who is a weapons smuggler. Well I was dutiful to the last and ended up breaking her heart in process. Short version. Her father was murdered, the FBI arrested me on her eyewitness report and then I told her it was all part of my job."

"Smooth as ever DiNozzo." There was a moments silence. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know." Tony looked at her sheepishly. "The thing is I know I felt something for her that I rarely, if ever, feel for the other girls I date but there was still something missing. There was something wrong about it."

"Wow Tony, for you that is big. I just wish I could document this moment." Kate was trying to lift the mood but Tony was still feeling bad. "What was so wrong about it? Aside from the fact she had you arrested for murder."

Tony looked at Kate. "I don't know. I know I hurt her but when I saw her it wasn't her I was feeling so bad for. Don't get me wrong I feel awful for leading her on just because I was ordered to. And I know I shouldn't have got so involved on my part but I don't think it was so much being with her as being with the idea of her. Having something normal was nice."

"Except it wasn't normal. When you saw her what were you feeling?"

"Well I was angry. Very angry. She just tried to put me away for murder. I wouldn't have gone over if it hadn't been for Ziva." Realisation dawned on Tony. "The look in Ziva's eyes was ten times worse then the look in Jean's."

"You're more upset about hurting Ziva then you are about hurting Jean." Kate rolled her eyes. "DiNozzo why does everything have to be so complicated with you?"

"It's not that complicated Kate." He said slightly defensively. "See if I'd stayed with Jean it would have been _War of the Roses_. We'd end killing each other. And after this week I am more sure of that fact. But with Ziva it would be _When Harry Met Sally._ Except Sally would be a hell of a lot scarier. Think Meg Ryan cross Lara Croft cross Darth Vader. Dark, mysterious, armed and frightening."

Kate smiled, "She'll forgive you Tony."

"I'm not sure." Tony's mood dropped again.

Kate was exasperated; "DiNozzo how blind are you?!"

A small knock on his front door was enough to bring him out of his daze. Tony could feel Kate's absence. He placed his bottle of beer on the table and made his way slowly to the door. Opening the door revealed Ziva who was holding a pizza box and two movies. Silently the two made their way to the living room and sat down opposite the TV. Ziva broke the silence; "I have two movies for you to pick from. There is a dark comedy about a crazy couple who get divorced or one about two friends who realise they are in love. McGee assures me that the second choice is a must see as it 'defined the genre.'" She looked at Tony who was grinning. "Number two?"

Tony set up the movie and sat back down next to Ziva. They sat eating the pizza and watching the film in silence until Ziva reached over and gave Tony a small slap on back of his head. He looked shocked, "What was that for?"

Ziva looked nervous; "Don't do that again."

"What?"

"Jean Benoit. Do not do that to me again." Her voice contained a lot of warning. She reached over and took Tony's beer. The look on his face showed her that he understood her meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's still not mine.

Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I was watching the episode Bloodbath and thought this story would fit nicely into the part when Tony is asleep on his desk. I hope you enjoy.

Tony was so tired. The computer screen was hurting his eyes, his hand did not want to write and his mind did not want to think anymore. He looked over at Ziva who was staring at her computer blankly, her desk phone rang suddenly and she jumped back to reality. She grabbed the phone too quickly and dropped it but quickly regained her composure. Tony's mind lazily thought of him and Ziva asleep behind his desk, both their heads on his pillow. He jumped awake. Ziva had just sat back down, she looked even more beautiful when she was tired. She was scowling at him. Tony looked over at McGee who was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen with the same blank look on his face. Tony was tired and so were Ziva and McGee.

Maybe he could get away with just resting his eyes for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting and he fought hard to reignite his mind and open his eyes. That had felt good. Nobody seemed to notice. Maybe he could get away with it again. He closed his eyes and again felt his mind drift. That was a nice feeling. What if Gibbs is back? His eyes opened immediately and darted around the room. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. He calmed down a little. Tony looked over at McGee who was still sat at his desk but this time his eyes were closed. Surely if McGee was allowed to rest his eyes everyone was allowed. Tony smiled at his reasoning. He smiled again as he reasoned that as a more senior member of the team he should have special privileges, resting his head on his hands while resting his eyes was suitable to his position. He lowered his head and closed his eyes again. His mind drifted and he was smiling.

"You know you are asleep?"

Tony kept his eyes closed.

"Tony! You're asleep."

"No I'm not but I would be if someone would quit waking me up." He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Kate sitting behind her desk.

"I'm just trying to warn you that if Gibbs catches you sleeping he'll kill you." Kate smiled.

Tony was annoyed, "I'm not sleeping. I'm resting my eyes and my head because as a senior field agent I am allowed to rest my head when resting my eyes." He stated it as though it was an NCIS rule.

Kate shrugged. "Fine. Just so you know, if I see Gibbs heading this way I'm not waking you up."

"That's fine by me!" Tony replied sarcastically and went back to resting his head on his hands. He could hear her moving about. He could feel her presence next to him but he decided to ignore her.

"So what are you working on?"

"Kate! I'm trying to..."

"Sleep?" She crossed her arms and feigned a puzzled look. "I thought you were just resting your head and your eyes."

"Wow you're so funny." Tony glared at her. "Don't you have anything better to do then haunt me?"

Kate looked offended, "Don't go blaming all this," She was emphasising with her hands, "on me. I've got nothing to do with this. This is all you."

She smiled at him. "You're the one with the whole _Sixth Sense_ thing going on."

"Are you calling me Haley Joel Osment?"

"Maybe."

"Would that make you Bruce Willis?"

"What? Can't you see me as an ass kicking, gun carrying, stud?" She joked.

"Kate," He stood up, grasped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "the only thing that really concerns me at the moment is that I _can_ see you." He sat back down. "Now, I'm going to rest my eyes."

"Tony, tell me what you're working on." She waited for his reply but he simply closed his eyes. "I'll leave you alone to rest your eyes if you tell me."

Tony opened his eyes. The idea of some peace and quiet was attractive. "You promise?"

Kate looked at him with her most innocent face. "Promise."

Tony sighed, "Fine. But you have to go away." He watched her nod. Tony started to tell her about the case and how they had been called to a motel that had blood covering everything. He told her about the drug test in Abby's lab releasing cyanide gas. He told her about the court case and the crazy ex-boyfriend. "And now we are trying to locate the crazy boyfriend."

Kate's face was full of concern. "Is Abby ok?"

"Well yeah. I think the thing at Probie's freaked her out but she's Abby. I mean he is pretty strange..." He mumbled.

Kate's face was filled with anger. "What a creep! You know when a woman tells a guy to go away he should go away! What is it with men that they become so clingy and needy? There is nothing worse. And then he broke into McGee's. Where the hell was McGee when he got in? McGee was supposed to be protecting her. And now this creep is on the loose. You've got to find him Tony. You've got to..." Tony did not like the look that Kate was wearing. Her eyes narrowed in on him. He stood up slowly and started to back away from her. She moved slowly towards him. "All this is happening to Abby and you are asleep."

Tony realised the danger he was in. "Well... You know..."

"Abby is being chased by a nut case and you are asleep?" She was getting nearer.

"Well... He... I..." He wanted desperately to say something.

"Oh I think it is time to wake you up DiNozzo." She lunged at him.

"I'm awake!" He screeched as he jumped to his feet. The other members of his team were looking at him. Ziva's lips curled a little and McGee turned away. It took Tony a moment to realise that the team were moving. He grabbed his things and followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: A big thanks for the reviews. This isn't the best chapter but I hope you like it. **

Tony smiled as he emptied the colourful stones into the bottom of the deep bowl. He moved over to the tap and started filling the bowl with water. The size of the bowl meant that it did not fit the sink and was resting at an uneasy angle. Tony watched as the water level rose. His mind wandered lazily over the situation he had found himself in. Tony DiNozzo was the chief. He was boss. He was king. What had once belonged to Gibbs now belonged to DiNozzo. Tony liked being in charge of the team but was still a little saddened that Gibbs had retired to Mexico. Having control of the team was a guilty pleasure; like when he was a kid and he would sneak downstairs to the kitchen to find the last piece of cake. The bowl was half full. Tony looked over at the small statue he had harrassed McGee into buying for the bottom of the bowl.

"What is that?" Kate Todd's voice sneered from behind him.

Tony turned the tap of and turned to face her. "They are what we, on this plane of existence, call goldfish."

"Funny Tony." She rolled her eyes. "I know what they are but what are they doing here?"

He grabbed the water filled bag that held two small goldfish. "They were a gift. Kind of." He was wearing a satisfied grin.

Kate was curious. "From?"

"Zee-vah" Tony announced happily. "She won them for me at the fair."

"You and Ziva went to the fair? Isn't that a little inappropriate considering you're her boss?"

Tony smiled triumphantly. "It was a team building exercise. The team has been through a lot of change recently so I took them to the fair as a way to let of steam."

"You had to order her to go to the fair." Kate grinned. "She must really like you." She said sarcastically.

Tony suddenly looked very serious. "Kate, I am a senior agent now. I am the man that the team look to for guidance, assuarance and leadership. I would have been neglecting my duties if I hadn't recognised that they all needed a little time off."

"So you forced them to go to the fair and win you goldfish."

Tony shook his head. "I took them to the fair so we could a work on becoming a more efficient team. I wanted us to be able to come together again and work on any issues that there may be." He dramatised his statement by locking his fingers together. "These goldfish are a way of reaffirming our commitment to one another. They are team fish."

"What?" Kate asked disbelievingly.

"Well, we all did something to win the fish and provide for them. "McGee bought the statue, the food and the colourful stone-things. Abby bought the bowl. Ducky paid for the five games we played to win them and Ziva won them. Team fish."

"What did you do?"

He looked embarrassed, "I helped Ziva."

"How?"

"Well I lost the first three games and then let her have a go. I helped her." His mind wandered to the look on Ziva's face as he lost the third game. She had pushed him out of the way played the fourth game without his permission.

"How was losing helping Ziva?"

He refused to admit how bad he had been at throwing three little balls into a goldfish bowl. "Kate I don't expect you to understand the fine details of my leadership methods..."

"Explain them to me." Kate cut in.

Tony shook his head. "I don't have time. I have to prepare for team movie night and plus what would be the point in explaining them to someone who, let's face it, will never use them."

"That is a cheap shot DiNozzo. Anyway I have my own leadership skills."

"Really? Are they coming useful in your current career as poltergeist?"

Kate shook her head. "Have you named them yet?"

Tony turned the tap off as water spilt over the edge of the bowl. "I have but I'm waiting for Ziva to get here before I say anything."

"I have to wait until tonight to find out the names?"

"Nope." He turned the tap off and emptied the fish into the bowl. "Ziva is coming over early."

"For what?"

"That is none of your business Kate." He heard the front door of his apartment open and close. Ziva walked in holding a pizza box. Tony smiled, "I don't remember giving you a key to my door."

"I picked the lock." Ziva said casually.

"You realise that is against the law."

"Perhaps I should leave and take this pizza with me." Ziva was grinning. She looked at the fish swimming happily in the bowl. "Have you thought up names for them?"

"I'm thinking Jenny and Jethro."

She laughed, "Oh I like that. You realise if they find out we'll be killed."

Tony grinned, "Imagine if they mated."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: A big thank you for the reviews: THANK YOU!**

Tony opened the door to Ziva's apartment and was instantly greeted by a mixture of scents he associated with the Mossad agent. Closing the door behind him he walked lazily through the apartment looking at the various statues and pictures that decorated the place. Tony smiled at a picture of Ziva and Abby that had been framed and was now resting on a shelf. Nearby was another picture of the team. Tony noted that Gibbs looked as scary in the picture as he did in real life. Tony continued walking through the apartment. This was the first time he had been allowed into the apartment without Ziva watching his every move. Luckily a series of events had been put into action and Ziva had been forced to agree to let Tony water her plants. Tony continued to wander through the apartment and his eyes came to rest on the small DVD collection by the television. Tony moved towards it immediately. He flicked through the DVDs.

"Oh Ziva this is pathetic!" He groaned. "You know, I bought her a bunch of classics for Christmas," He looked up in confusion, "Hanukkah? Well, I bought her some classics and there isn't a single one on this shelf."

"Tony you realise that not everyone considers _Drop Dead Fred _or _Notting Hill _examples of classic film making." Kate Todd said from beside him.

Tony pulled a face. "I don't think anyone would consider _Notting Hill _a classic." He continued to flick through the collection. "Seriously, I think this is the worst DVD collection I have ever seen. And I've seen McGeek's DVDs." Tony pulled one of the DVDs out, "_Kate and Leopold_! Oh no Ziva! Look at this!" His voice had gone oddly high pitched. "_Closer_, _Dirty Dancing_, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Ok that's a classic but look at this, _You've Got Mail_." He was truly disgusted.

Kate was laughing, "You girlfriend is a romance junkie."

"I got her _The Godfather_, _Kill Bill_, _The Shining_. Where are they?" He walked over to the sofa and started lifting the cushions as though Ziva had hidden them there. "Bedroom! She probably has them in the bedroom."

"Lead the way." Kate laughed.

Tony entered the bedroom and was horrified to find that Ziva had no television. Not even a computer or portable DVD player. "This is not good."

"Oh my God, Tony come look at this." Kate ordered from the other side of the room.

"The Horse Whisperer, Atonement, Hummingbird, Naked in Death, Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park!" Tony was horrified. "Romance novels! Kate..."

Kate was wearing the biggest grin, "We all have to release our emotions in some way. You know, I think that is the biggest Mills and Boon collection I've ever seen."

Tony was looking around and starting to notice things. The collection of stuffed animals that were resting on the pink, flowery bedspread. The thousands of pot plants. The cross-stitiched teddy bear pictures. The cute little heart statues. Pink! Pink! Pink! He was suffocating on the horrible, floral smell that had filled the room. Tony turned to run for the door but it was closed and he was greeted with the scariest image he had ever seen. The cross-stitch was perfect. The colour, the likeness was perfect.

Kate had stopped laughing and had gasped so loud it had momentarily frightened Tony from his daze. She walked beside him, "Ok DiNozzo that is a little creepy."

"A little. That _is_ creepy. That is a lot creepy! The next step is tearing my skin off and making pictures of me with it." Tony was staring at the life sized cross-stitch image of himself. The pink lettering above the picture was what worried him the most, 'My Boyfriend' it read unashamedly.

"Oh God Tony, she's made you a family." Said Kate's voice from behind.

Before Tony could turn to see his stitched family he was sitting on his sofa taking in large gulps of air.

"You were dreaming." Ziva said from next to him on the sofa. She laughed at the expression on his face. "Want to tell me what it was about?"

Tony shook his head and stared at Ziva with a mixture of confusion and fright. "You can't sew can you?"

Ziva smiled, "Now I have to know what the dream was about."

Tony relented and told her everything. "... and then I turned around to see the family and I woke up." He relaxed as Ziva laughed heartily.

After a few minutes Ziva had calmed down enough to speak, "Tony like I'd let you into my apartment on your own."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

Tony's mind was buzzing. Gibbs was back from Mexico. Jenny had offered him a team in Spain. McGee was still a nerd. Abby and Ducky were also nerds but cool nerds. And Ziva was still scary but beautiful. Tony was sat on his bed at 3.32 am and his mind was buzzing. This was all Gibbs' fault. Tony could trace everything back to Gibbs. Gibbs got blown up. Gibbs got amnesia. Gibbs went to Mexico. Gibbs came back. Perfectly reasoned: IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF GIBBS! Tony scratched his head furiously just for something to do. He stood up and paced around before sitting back down.

"Tony are you ok?" Kate's worried voice came from across the room. "You look a little... crazed."

"It was Gibbs." Tony was speaking fast. "If Gibbs hadn't gone away I wouldn't have had to take charge and then I wouldn't have started hitting McGee on the back of the head or calling campfires or... Can you smell pancakes?" His eyes were wide open.

Kate moved towards him nervously. "Tony did you take something?"

"Like drugs? No! What do you think I am? I have standards."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony looked at the phone by his bed. "Maybe I can get Ziva to bring me some pancakes. Pancakes, syrup and coffee." He phoned Ziva and told her about the pancakes. He turned his phone off.

"You drink coffee? Since when?" Kate was starting to understand. "How much coffee have you had today?"

"As many as Gibbs. Then I drank Abby's Caf-Pow when she wasn't looking so that when she got it it would be empty. Funny huh?!" Tony suddenly looked sad, "It's the sugar. It's my weakness."

"You realise Gibbs drinks about 23 cups of coffee a day."

"14."

"What?" Kate snapped.

"14 not 23. He drank 14 today. I also drank fourteen." He said proudly.

"How many sugars?"

"Three. Per cup."

"No wonder you're buzzing." She watched as Tony started jumping on his bed.

"Up and down, up and down. Down..." His said weakly, "Down..." He sounded tired. "Down... Oh no. Crash." He fell to the bed. He awoke with a slightly bemused Ziva standing over him. "Hey Ziva."

"I have your pancakes but no coffee." Ziva sat next to him. She wiped some fluff from his forehead. "I told you to cut back on the coffee." She said opening the pancakes and drenching them in syrup. "You want some?"

He flung an arm around her. "No. I just want to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tony stared in the mirror surveying his reflection from multiple angles. He could only smile at his latest achievement. He picked up his razor and started shaving careful to avoid the strip of hair above his lip. He was proud of his moustache and thought he looked good. His experiment was going well. This week off had been brilliant. He had noticed people looking at him when he was out shopping and he'd noticed particular interest from the ladies. He stopped shaving momentarily to look proudly at his moustache. It was like he had become a father to the most beautiful thing on Earth. He finished his shave and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table with a newspaper and started to read an article about Iraq. He could see Kate looking at him with a grin on her face.

"Say it." He prompted her.

"I'm don't think I have to." He hadn't thought it was possible for her grin to grow. "It's very..." She struggled for a word, "Manly." She fought to hold in the laughter.

"I know. I didn't understand why Gibbs grew one but I get it now." Tony really did get it now. He still thought Gibbs should never grow a moustache but for him it was a positive thing. "It gives me power. I get now why all the really important men in history had facial hair. Abe Lincoln, Charles Darwin, Sam Elliot, Tom Selleck."

"Hitler, Franco, Manson." Kate added.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You just don't understand the relationship a person can have with their facial hair. You'd probably understand a little more if you didn't wax." He revelled in his insult. He took a mouthful of coffee as he stared at the expression on Kate's face.

"What does Ziva make of it?"

Tony looked a little uncomfortable. "She hasn't seen it."

The grin returned to Kate's face, "Really."

"Yes. Really."

"Oh I'll so be around to see that argument."

"It's my face and I'll do what I want with it. Ziva will understand that this wasn't a spur of the moment decision and that I put a lot of research into this moustache. I even looked up styles on the internet. This one is called 'Trucker'." He knew he'd have to get rid of it before Ziva saw it but luckily she was still away visiting friends in Tel Aviv. He was nervously stroking his moustache. The thought of Ziva's face if she ever saw the moustache haunted him. She had ranted for nearly 35 minutes about moustaches when Gibbs had grown his.

"Has McGee seen it?"

"No."

"Ducky or Abby?"

"No."

"Gibbs?"

"Actually he has seen it. He says I look very dapper."

"Dapper? Gibbs used the word dapper." Kate looked a little skeptical.

"He actually gave me some tips on growing it." Tony announced proudly. He'd never thought it would be something Gibbs would be enthusiastic about but Gibbs had been very supportive. They had even gone out for a few beers to discuss it.

"You realise he is just messing with your mind."

"Kate, why are you so jealous of my moustache?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm horrified."

"This thing is a chick magnet." He said confidently pointing at it.

"Obviously. Look at all the chicks around you." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Tony finished his coffee and folded his paper over. "The ladies go mad about it." His apartment phone had started to ring. "If you'll excuse me I think one of those ladies wants me." He picked up the ringing phone. His face dropped. "Yes... But I like it... It looks really cool..." He moaned.

"Gibbs said that?... But you'll really like it once you see it... A picture message? I didn't think he even knew how... Ok... Yeah I'll do it now... Ok. Bye." He slammed the phone down. Tony slumped back into his chair.

"Ziva?" Kate asked, grinning madly again.

"She doesn't like the moustache. Gibbs took a picture and sent it to her. It didn't help I was passed out and the waitress from the bar was propping me up. She says I've got to shave it off."

"Well you can still keep it for a few days." Kate soothed.

"She's only moaning about my moustache." Tony's face looked evil. "I'm going to grow a beard!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**Notes: I'm having a few computer troubles at the moment so I've not been able to post for a while. I hope you like this chapter.**

It had taken Tony two days to get to the hospital. His heart had been pounding since the phone call from Gibbs. Tony remembered waking up with a strange feeling hours before Gibbs had called. Tony remembered the cold shivers he had felt. He remembered the ringing in his ears that had distracted him for the best part of the morning. He remembered the feeling that he was being suffocated. Then the phone call. He had been in the middle of the Pacific Ocean when Gibbs had called. "Tony, it's Ziva..." Tony's breath had caught in his throat. "... She was in the Gaza Strip..." And then the story. She had been undercover in the Gaza Strip on a mission to infiltrate a new terrorist group that had been shouting all manner of threats at Israel. Her cover had been blown and no one had any idea where she was. Tony had spent two days waiting for news. The crew of the USS Ronald Regan had been very understanding of the situation. Tony waited patiently for any news; his mind reeling. The first night was the worst. He dreamt of Ziva being tortured. He dreamt of being at her funeral. The worst dream was that she was sitting on his sofa speaking to him but he could not hear her. After five days Gibbs called. Tony knew it was bad before Gibbs began to speak. "It's bad Tony..." Tony heart sank. Ziva had been thrown from a vehicle into a crowded market. She had been tortured. Gibbs did not know details but he knew it was bad. Gibbs had organised transport for Tony to DC and then from DC the two of them would travel to Tel Aviv.

The hospital room Ziva lay in was dim. Most of the light came from a small lamp over the bed and the machines that were attached to Ziva. Tony met Ziva's father who explained that Ziva had been tortured. Stab wounds to the stomach. A gunshot wound to her right shoulder and one to her left thigh. She was missing teeth and fingernails. She had a serious head wound from being hit with something but they were not sure what. There was more but Tony did not want to think about it. After the first two days Gibbs and Tony had come to an agreement to sit with Ziva in shifts. Tony had been at the hospital for five hours and was not expecting Gibbs for another five. Tony held Ziva's hand. It felt cold and weak.

He sat back in the chair and ran both hands through his hair. He looked around the room and suddenly felt very lonely. Tears had been threatening to fall since he had arrived but he managed to fight them back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; "Kate, are you here?" There was silence. "Kate."

"I'm here Tony." Kate's soft voice said reassuringly. She was sat at the other side of Ziva's bed. She wore a look of concern. "You ok?"

"Sure." Tony said unconvincingly. "Just wanted someone to talk to."

"She's going to be ok Tony." She said confidently.

Tears fell down Tony's face. "How can you be sure?"

Kate gave a little smile. "I know some people who know some people." She pointed upwards.

Tony laughed a little. He wiped the tears from his face. "I was going to ask her to marry me."

Kate smiled. "Wow Tony."

"I had it all planned. I had a holiday booked for the two of us to Italy. I was going to take her to a secluded little farm that my family own and spring it on her."

"Sounds nice."

"She hates surprises." Tony frowned, "It would have been today."

"It'll happen Tony."

"She was going to quit Mossad and come live in the US. I didn't even ask her to, she wanted to. I liked that. She wanted this so much she'd give up Mossad. She's giving up so much for me." Tony looked at Ziva's face. "I want to give her everything. What if I don't get a chance?"

"You'll get your chance."

"I hope so." They sat in silence for a long time. Tony held Ziva's hand and drifted off. It was the first time he'd slept properly in days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I no own 'em.**

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

Ziva had left the hospital in Israel after her Gaza Strip ordeal and had been staying with her family for the last few weeks. Tony had stayed with her and helped her through some of the tough issues that left alone would eat away at her. Towards the end of his stay Ziva had become increasingly agitated but she calmly explained that it was not Tony's fault. She assured him that his presence had been the best thing about the stay in Israel. Ziva was angry with her father. Tony had noticed the awkwardness of the relationship and in his own way tried to sympathise with Ziva while trying to help her work out some of the trivial problems she had with her father. He soon realised the problems would have to be sorted out by Ziva and her father alone. There had been one night when Ziva had been talking in her sleep. Tony soothed her as best he could but she jerked awake suddenly and screamed for Ari. Tony was shocked. Ari had killed Kate. Why would Ziva be shouting for Ari? Tony looked deep into Ziva's eyes. Was that guilt? Tony was about to talk to her about it but she was gone from the room before he could say anything.

"Are you going to follow her?" Kate's voice asked quietly. She was sat at the end of the bed. She was looking at Tony expectantly, "Well?"

Tony sighed heavily, "When she's ready to tell me, she will."

"This time it's different. This is something you're going to have to help her with."

"How many people are you haunting? I bet McGeek and Abby don't have to put up with this. I _know_ Gibbs doesn't have to put up with it."

Kate grinned, "You should hear what McGeek tells me. You would have a field day." The was a comfortable pause. They were so used to each other. Kate looked over to the empty doorway. "Tony, seriously, she needs help with this one."

"She know she can talk to me." Tony soothed. "She'll tell me when she's ready." He could tell from Kate's face she was not convinced. "Honestly Kate, Ziva will be fine." He flashed his smile hoping to quell any doubts Kate was having.

Kate nodded to signal that she would drop the subject and trust Tony. Her look became playful. "So you asked her yet to doom herself to a life of movie references and pizza boxes?"

Tony pulled the covers over his head. He said something but it was muffled by the cover. He pulled the cover off and smiled, "Not yet."

"Still planning the Italy trip?"

"I was thinking I might just go a little more traditional. A nice restaurant, some candles, a cool breeze." He smiled brightly.

"Sounds..."

"Horrible. She'd hate it." Tony was nodding in agreement with his own opinion. "How are things with you Kate? I never ask."

Kate was obviously shocked by the change in subject. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm being polite!" He said exasperated.

"So you're just being polite, you're not actually interested."

"Forget I asked."

She was grinning again. The grin faded, "Tony, will you go talk to her."

Tony had become a little concerned that Ziva had not returned. He looked at the empty doorway and back towards Kate but she was gone. He shook his head as if to remove a heavy haze. He went in search of Ziva. He found her sat in the garden looking up at the moon. She looked sad. He sat next to her on the bench that he father had built on one of his rare days off. He put his arm lightly across her shoulder. She leaned into him. There was silence for a moment and then she spoke. "I killed Ari." She said sadly. Tony held her closer. "I killed my own brother."

Tony was shocked. The official report that had been given by Gibbs to NCIS had said he had shot Ari. Tony barely knew Ziva back then but when she arrived at NCIS a few weeks later he had sensed something between Ziva and Gibbs. Tony never knew how much Ari's death had affected her. It was taking time to break through the many defences Ziva had built to stop people getting too close but Tony did not mind.

Ziva sat up, there was anger in her face. "Ari killed Kate. Kate would still be alive if I had done my job properly." She wanted to argue with him. She wanted him to hate her. It was difficult to understand why Tony did not hate her after she had failed to control Ari. It was her fault Ari had caused him so much pain. Why did he not see it?

Tony shook his head lightly. "Ziva, Ari was a grown man, capable of making his own choices. Ari chose to kill Kate. You couldn't control him because he did not want to be controlled."

Ziva was angry with Tony. She wanted to argue and he was being nice. "If I'd been doing my job properly Kate would be alive. I know Kate and you were more then friends."

"Do you want me to say it was your fault? It was your fault! You should have controlled Ari! You should have taken him seriously and not been so soft on him just because he was your brother." Tony was annoyed. He knew that Ari was not Ziva's fault but she wanted to argue and he felt like shouting.

"How was I supposed to know!" She was livid. "Nothing in my training... He was too good... He was better than me... I knew something was up but I didn't... I should have... If only..." Tony just let her work it all out for herself until she was tired of hearing her own voice arguing her case.

Ziva was calming down. Tony took his chance. "Ziva, you did everything you could. You tried to help him but he didn't want help. He was happy on the path he'd chosen. Ari was responsible for Kate's death not you. Ari was responsible for his own death. He would have killed Gibbs. If you'd let him go who knows how many he would've killed." Tony pulled her back down to sit next to him. "It wasn't your fault." They sat in silence for a while and he knew Ziva was feeling better. He felt Ziva drifting off into a light doze and he sat out in the cool air with his arm around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: Thank you for all the reviews :)**

Tony tightened his tie before checking his reflection in the mirror. He pulled a stray thread from the sleeve and examined the end result. Tony hated this suit. This was the suit he had worn at Kate's funeral. He had worn this suit at Jenny's funeral. Now he was wearing it again on another sad day. He sighed heavily. He checked the clock and saw that he had nearly an hour before he had to meet Ziva and Abby at NCIS headquarters. He remembered the horrorfied look on the faces of his friends when he told them the bad news. Abby's reaction was the worst. The tears welling up in her eyes and falling down her face as she tried to tell him every detail of the incident. He decided to wash the few plates in the sink hoping to distract himself from the coming funeral. He stood at the sink and left the water to run. He watched as it disappeared into the plughole. Suddenly aware of someone watching him he turned.

"Hey Kate."

"Hi." She smiled. "What's with the suit?"

"Funeral."

Kate's smile faultered. "Oh I'm sorry Tony."

"It's Jethro." He said sadly. He saw Kate's mouth fall open.

"What happened?" She asked sadly.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We don't really know. Abby found him on the floor of her lab. He'd been in the lab a lot recently. She missed him so it was a good idea for him to be there."

"Oh God, Tony." Tears streamed down Kate's face.

"He was still alive when she found him."

"Is Abby ok?"

Tony was looking into space. "She's ok, considering. She's blaming herself. It wasn't her fault. Things like this happen all the time. Plus look at his history. Abby called Ducky straight away but Jethro was dead by the time he got there. Is not right, so soon after Jenny."

Kate was wiping the tears from her face. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Tony looked at Kate, "How can he ever be replaced? He was the best."

Kate's face was tear stained. "Where is he now?"

Tony sighed and pointed at a small wooden box on the sideboard. "I was going to bury him outside by the tree but Abby wanted to bury him down by the lake."

"What?" Kate was confused.

"There's a small lake about 30 miles away from NCIS HQ. I guess that is where he belongs." Tony moved towards the small box. "I'll miss him. It's not going to be the same not seeing him swimming about in his bowl and hiding under the statue or letting him nip on my fingers."

"The goldfish!" Kate screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine... if they were you'd know it.**

**Author's note: I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this but I'm sorry about not updating in a while- things got a bit hectic... by a bit I mean a lot. If you are reading it... thanks...**

"What did you get her for Christmas?"

Tony had been drifting off to sleep but Kate's unexpected voice had made him jump awake. As his senses calmed down and he settled back into the warm sleeping bag his mind flashed to the present that sat wrapped neatly in his bedroom at home. "I got her a bunch of stuff." He answered honestly. He had gone a little overboard with presents for Ziva but the one he cared most about was in the box in his bedroom. "I got her a whole bunch of stuffed animals. Can you believe she doesn't have any? I've never been in a girl's house where there haven't been any bears."

"That's because most of those "girls" have barely graduated high school. Ziva is a sensible grown up and sensible grown ups don't cover their bedrooms in bears."

Tony looked thoughtful, "Funny you should say that because I'm sure you had a whole team of them guarding your apartment."

"And when were you in my apartment?"

Tony tried his best Hannibal Lecter impression, "You have shapely feet Clarice."

"Oh that is creepy." Kate laughed. "What is the big present you got her?"

"I got her a watch-thing."

"A "watch-thing"? What does that mean?"

Tony sighed heavily, "Well it is an antique. It was my grandmother's and she got it from her grandmother and she got it from her grandmother. It is a DiNozzo heirloom."

Kate was shocked, "Tony, that is really sweet."

Tony shifted uncomfortably in the sleeping bag. "My father found out I'm giving it to her and kind of lost it. First time he talks to me in years and it's to shout at me."

"I'm sorry." She felt genuine sympathy for her friend. "I take it he thinks it's going out of the family."

"Yeah." Tony's voice fell to a hush. "Thing is it isn't really going out of the family."

"Well I guess not."

"You don't understand. You see Ziva is pregnant. I'm kind of giving her the watch to give to the baby."

Kate's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know I know but I found out and thought about giving her the watch for baby DiNozzo."

"Tony you're going to be a dad. And I thought a stable relationship was a big step for you."

Tony looked proud, "I know. I'm a real grown up. Not a single stuffed animal in my apartment." They sat in silence for a moment. A grin spread across Tony's face. "Wanna know what one of the other big gifts is?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to tell her who told me about the baby." He started laughing.

"Tony!" McGee was shaking him. "Tony!"

"What?" Tony asked sleepily. He loved stakeouts but sometimes McGee jumped at the smallest thing. "Why am I awake?"

"Sorry. It's just, you were laughing in your sleep." McGee said.

Tony started laughing, "You're in so much trouble McGee." He turned around and drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Notes: Two stories in one mainly because I still haven't figured out this document/chapter thing. I'm sure one day I will.  
**

Tony sat quietly at his kitchen table. It was almost 2am and his apartment was silent. In front of him he had a small cake with a single candle in it. His head rested on his hand as he waited. He fidgeted with the booklet of matches in his other hand. He decided to rest his eyes for a moment and as he opened them he was greeted by the sight of Kate. She sat directly opposite him. "There she is." He smiled.

"You waiting for me?"

"I guess so." His smile faultered slightly. "I got you a cake."

"Chocolate?"

"And fudge, with a candle."

Kate inspected the cake and nodded her approval. "You gonna light that candle?"

"At some point." He spoke softly, he was visibly tired. "How are things Kate?"

She shrugged, "Same old. You?"

He nodded sadly, "Same old. It's not been the best day. For any of us."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"But it is. Abby and McGee were very quiet today. I think Abby was crying."

"She was. I was there. Tony, things change, you have to change with them."

Tony knew she was right. "I know that but it doesn't mean I can't remember. It's not like I can forget."

"I'd never want you to forget me but I don't want this. I want you to remember the good times. I know I'll never forget the time you kissed a man." She smiled evily.

"Or the wet T-Shirt photo." He smiled.

"You destroyed those photos!" She barked.

Tony smirked, "Happy anniversary Kate." He lit the candle and blew it out. Kate was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Abby buzzed around her lab happily setting up her tests and analysing results. She was still waiting for a DNA result when Tony walked in. He seemed a little flushed. Abby smiled as he handed her a Caf-Pow drink. "Did you get anything?" He asked looking over her shoulder and scowling. She ignored his obvious bad mood and started explaining something to him.

Tony looked over Abby's shoulder and scowled at Kate who was waving at him. She had been buzzing around him all day doing her best to annoy him and it was working. Abby was becoming very animated about some test result from the mud found on the victims shoe. "It contains loads of glass."

"Colour?" Tony growled as he watched Kate pick up the sample dish and stare at the glass.

_"Looks like different colours." _Kate whispered as she placed the dish down in the wrong spot. _"It looks really pretty if you hold it up to the light."  
_

Tony stared at Kate. "Why are you whispering it's not like she can hear you?" He hissed.

Abby looked confused, "Not like who can hear me?"

"Sorry Abby, go on."

"Well if you hold the sample up to the light you can see the glass is all different colours." She reached for the sample dish but realised it was gone. She looked confused and finally found it. "I'm sure I didn't put that there. Oh well." She shrugged it off. "If you look at it under the microscope you'll see that the glass varies in size." She moved away from the microscope to allow him to look.

_"Let me see." _Kate commanded.

"Move!" He shouted shoving Kate away.

"I'm not in your way." Abby's face said. She was obviously concerned. "Tony, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered as he peered down the lenses of the microscope.

"You don't seem fine."

Tony looked over at Kate who had started singing. He put his hands over his ears and started shouting his reply over Kate's singing. "You know that scene in Ghost when Patrick Swayze is singing to Whoopi Goldberg to annoy her and you think it can't be that annoying. It is!"

_"I'm Henry the eighth I am. Henry the eighth, I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before!" _Kate sang happily.

"It is driving me nuts!" Tony screeched. "Listen." He and Abby stood listening.

"Tony, I don't hear anything."

_"Second verse same as the first!"  
_

"Oh God!" Tony yelled and ran out of the lab.

Abby smiled wickedly. "What did he do this time?"

Kate stood next to Abby, _"He still has the Spring Break photo. Thanks for not telling him you can see me."  
_

"No problem."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tony stood holding his beautiful daughter in his arms. He whispered promises to her as she slept. _Nobody will ever hurt you. You're going to have everything you ever want. I'm going to be there whenever you need me._ He knew he should put her back in her cot but he could not bring himself to be apart from her and opted to sit and hold her a little longer. He stared down at her trying to memorise the curves of her face and the small fingers on each hand. He could not believe how happy he was.

"She's beautiful." Came a whisper.

"She is." He agreed, the pride in his voice evident. He smiled as the baby opened her eyes and looked over at Kate who was standing opposite him but very close. "Can she see you?"

"Sure can." She smiled reaching out a hand to stroke the fine hair on the baby's head. "You named her yet?"

"Not yet. I'm gunning for Dorothy." He smiled, "You know, Judy Garland, _Wizard of Oz_."

"You are not naming her after a film character." Kate scolded.

"Well there goes Ariel, Cinderella and Pocahontas." Tony shrugged, "How about Uma? Or Alfre? Or better yet, Greta. _I vont to be alone._"

"Don't you dare name her after actresses. Give her a name that means something."

He smiled down at his daughter as she wriggled in his arms, "I think Ziva wants to name her Tali after her sister."

"It suits her."

Tony nodded, "I like it. Is that what you want to be called?" He asked his daughter who stared up at him. "We'll ask mommy in the morning."

"Never thought I'd see the day DiNozzo." Kate smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Kate."

"I have to go." She moved away.

Tony risked a look at her. She looked the same she had when she'd been alive, still beautiful. He felt something very final in this meeting, "Will we see you again?"

Kate looked sad for a moment, "Maybe. Never say never."

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"Sounds like one."

Kate shifted uneasily. "I can't hang around here forever."

"I suppose not." He said sadly.

Kate touched him arm lightly, "DiNozzo, you're going to be fine. You've got so much going for you. Don't muck it up!" She warned.

"I won't." He sighed, "Listen, Kate, thank you for, you know, hanging about."

She smile, "You know she really is beautiful."

Tony looked down at his sleeping daughter, "She really is." He could feel the sting of Kate's absence. He kissed his daughter softly on the head and placed her gently in her cot.

"You really should leave her to sleep." Ziva's groggy voice came from the doorway. Tony turned to her, he could see so much of her in their daughter. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. Tony snaked his arms around her.

"How about we name her Tali?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind not naming her after some Disney character?"

"Well a girl can't go to school with a name like Quasimodo or Dopey." Her laughter vibrated through her. "Seriously, what do you think about Tali?"

Ziva pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Thank you, Tony." He pulled her back towards him and held her, the sting of Kate's absence fading.


End file.
